


Off My Mind

by CLeighWrites



Series: Vol. 1 - Song Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Background Poly, Choose Your Own Character, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Feelings, Final Season Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Jensen is the Little Spoon, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Smut, POV Jensen Ackles, Pick The Partner, Polyamory, Radio Company Vol. 1, Song: Off My Mind (Radio Company), Swingers, mentions of the wives, mentions of threesomes, no wife hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Jensen tries to figure out how he’s going to move on after the show ends.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: Vol. 1 - Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547500
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Off My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> OK, bear with me… I was listening to the song, and just got smacked with the feels… and even though Steve sings this particular song, with some back up from Jensen, I can’t get the feeling of Jensen just _feeling_ this one. So I wrote this to just flush out my own feels about the show ending. It is open so you can either read this as Cockles or Padackles.

Jensen laid awake in his Vancouver apartment bed, staring at a photo on the wall. The warm, strong arms wrapped around him were too familiar, too comfortable; too _necessary_. There’s only one more season. Eight more months of filming. Ten months of press for the show, right up until the _series_ finale. 

Sure, there’ll still be conventions after the fact, and they would always be able to vacation, or visit each other in LA, or while filming… whatever they do next. But it won’t ever be the same. They won’t ever have _this_ again. They’ve always said that the show was ‘lightning in a bottle’, but in reality, the show was just the spark that had lit the rest of his life on fire. 

During the summer hiatus Jensen thought he’d be able to get through the long months to come without the man currently occupying his every thought. Though, since they’ve been back, he realized that the only thing that got him through the summer, was knowing that he had this to come back to. For over a decade, he’s known he would be able to have this for ten months out of the year.

He loves his family, and he knows that Dani knows what they get up to; hell, she’d been a part of it on more than one occasion, along with _his_ wife. That didn’t make it any easier for Jensen to get him off his mind. Especially while sharing a bed with him again, for however short a time they had left. He was going to have to figure out a way to survive the times without him. To not think about him all the time, to wonder what he’s doing, who gets to see his smile, who gets to make him laugh. 

A scruffy jaw burrows into his neck and Jensen takes the opportunity to turn his face and press a kiss into his shoulder. It isn’t nearly enough; not to express how he feels, nor what _he_ deserves, not for _him_. The man that would forever hold residence in his mind; his heart. He feels the pressure build behind his eyes and in his chest; he’s _got_ to go to sleep.

He laces their fingers together and whispers, “How do I get you off my mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
